Rebirth
by SilverFox33562
Summary: The story of a young human turned Reploid, as she discovers her powers, and basically, learns to live in this new lifestyle.**WORK IN PROGRESS**


//Only three more left.// thought a solitary girl in the corner. She turned her head and looked around at her cellmates. One of them was pacing around the room, muttering to himself, and the other was busy cutting up her arm and writing "let me die" all over the wall with her blood. She didn't bother doing anything, what good would it do? There was no escape. They were all part of a horrible experiment. Each month, a new victim would be chosen, and put through the process of being turned into a machine, a Reploid. So far, none were successful; each one had either gone crazy or died.  
She ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair and watched two shadows coming towards the cell. They were coming for another victim. One of the men unlocked the door and stepped in. The other waited outside, holding a tranquilizer gun. She didn't make a sound as he roughly picked her up and hauled her down to the dreaded lab.  
It was a major contrast compared to the dark, dank cell. Here, it was well lighted and sanitary.  
"Sedate her." commanded a strange voice. She turned her head and saw a tall man in a lab coat. Before she could get a good look at his face, her world went black; the tranquilizer had worked extremely quickly on her weakened body.  
  
********************  
  
A few hours later, she snapped her eyes open, and found herself strapped to a table. She struggled weakly against the cold metal.  
"You're awake.amazing." the tall scientist walked up behind her head. She strained to look at him. "I didn't expect you to wake up for a few more hours." He walked into to her view; he wore a surgical mask and gloves.  
"Who are you?" She demanded. Chuckling, he bent over and looked at her straight in the face. Narrowing his cold, steel blue eyes.  
" Me, I'm just a scientist. A simple, seeker of answers." He stood back up straight and motioned to somebody in the corner. "Don't worry," He cooed, "this won't hurt a bit." Liar. The other, once more, injected her, but this time, it wasn't a sedative. The pain that rushed through her was immense. Convulsions racked her body, and yet again, everything went dark.  
  
********************  
  
She awoke slowly, there were voices talking above her. She opened her eyes. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her chest. They were starting the first part of the procedure. She cried out and the scientists started to argue. The same, steel-blue-eyed scientist looked her over. She was sweating and straining against her bonds like a wild animal.  
"Remarkable." He leaned over and looked at her hard. She glared at him with pure hatred. The scientist pulled back his lab coat, took out a large needle and filled it fully with sedatives from a little vial. He motioned to the others and they quickly pinned her down.  
"She has a strong mind. We need more than the usual dosage." one of the other doctors spoke.  
"Are you entirely sure, sir, that much could."  
"Silence!" He cut him off, "Don't question me." He plunged the needle deep into her neck and slowly injected the fluid. She struggled frantically, crying out in pain at the same time. She strained against her captor's grip until the sedatives kicked in. And the drowsiness let her move no more.  
  
********************  
  
Wolf, he called her. They had finished her on a night the moon was blood red, and decided to name her as a result. She was given a room, furnished with a bed, nightstand, and a tiny bathroom. It was certainly more comfortable than the dungeon, but her captors made sure she was there to stay. They had locked her door from the outside. They didn't bother with the window, for her room was located about ten stories high.  
Wolf looked at herself in a full body mirror attached to one wall. She could admit that the scientist HAD given her a tasteful set of armor; it was electric green and black, emblazoned with a few sea-blue crystals here and there. Attached to her back was somewhat of a built-in sheath. The color-coordinating hilt of her saber jutted out of it. Compared to the others, he seemed to have spent the most time on her, making her almost flawless. He kept saying she was his "ultimate creation", his "major breakthrough" Wolf glared at herself, her blue eyes narrowed to almost slits. In a rush of anger, she slammed her fist into the mirror, smashing it to bits.  
She paced around the room once more, her hand bled and throbbed, but she didn't mind. It was nothing compared to what she endured during the transformation. She stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the bed, examining her hand. Pieces of glass were stuck in it. She removed them. A stronger stream of blood flowed through the widened cuts and started to make a puddle on the stone floor. Wolf just sighed and walked over to the bathroom sink to wash it off. Once she turned on the light, she was once more met with her tired visage staring back at her from the dusty mirror. She took off all the armor up to her shoulder and pulled up the skintight under-armor. Sighing, she ran her hand under the tap for a few seconds, washing out what was left of the glass. Painfully, she dried off her hand and wrapped it in a towel.  
As she started to walk back to the bed, there was a loud explosion and an alarm started to sound. "What the?" Wolf ran to the door and pressed her ear to the wood. She could hear many footsteps pounding by, followed by frantic yelling.  
"Get the girl!! Get the girl!!" there was a loud click as the door was unlocked, before she could move away, the door slammed open, sending her sprawling. A couple of Reploids and a scientist walked in, all armed with dart guns. The Reploids lunged at her, but she managed to roll away in the nick of time. Wolf quickly jumped to her feet and opened the window.  
"She's gonna jump out!!" the scientist yelled, pulling the trigger on his dart gun. It was too late; she had already jumped.  
Without thinking, she whipped out her saber and stabbed it into the rapidly passing wall. The blade sliced through the wall, significantly slowing her down. Around the 3rd floor or so, her blade cut through an electrical cord and she was blown off the building. Her body arched and she landed a few feet away from the building, right on her arm, which broke with a resounding crack. She lay there for a few seconds, limbs twitching.  
Another loud explosion shook the ground, followed by a flurry of bullets. This snapped her out of her daze. Cradling her shattered arm, she put away her saber and hurried to the corner of the building. Careful not to be seen, she peeked around it.  
A blue armored Reploid was shouting orders from the top of a jeep. She squinted at a logo on its side. She could make out a familiar crest. "Hunters?" As she continued watching, a tall, red one joined the blue Reploid. He shouted something and the small army charged into the building.  
Wolf heard an engine roar behind, and turned to look. A few large white vans sped by in the opposite direction, away from the Hunters. Before she could do anything, a sharp pain shot up her broken arm. Crying out in pain, she wrenched around. The red Reploid stood there, his hand gripping her wounded arm.  
"Identify yourself!" he demanded. Wolf didn't speak. He narrowed his eyes and pulled harder on her arm. The pain made her sink to her knees, but she still didn't speak. "If that's the way you want it, fine." The crimson hunter turned around and dragged her unmercifully towards the hunters. She screamed in agony the whole way, but he didn't seem to care.  
He let go when the blue Reploid ran up and scolded him.  
"Zero! Can't you see she's hurt?" He turned to Wolf. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Zero, get me a splint." the crimson hunter walked off, grumbling. The blue Reploid introduced himself as X. He picked up her arm carefully and pulled off the armor. He was very gentle as he did this. "What's your name?"  
"Wolf." Her voice was a little shaky. Zero came back with the splint and handed it to X. He perched himself on a nearby truck and crossed his arms. Watching Wolf with a stern expression on his face. X began to wrap her arm with the splint.  
"So, Wolf. When where you activated?"  
"Um, about a week ago I think." X finished binding her arm and helped her stand up.  
"Well, you're a little young to be a hunter."  
"Er.I'm, not." X put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Come with me. I want to talk to you." he turned to Zero and gestured towards the building. "Finish this will you." Taking Wolf by the uninjured arm, he led her into a jeep and started to drive.  
"You're one of the experiments aren't you." Wolf just looked straight ahead. It was pretty obvious what the answer was. "I'll tell you what. I'm gonna take you back to the HQ and get that arm of yours fixed up. Then if you want, I'll send somebody to take you home, back to your parents." He looked at her and smiled. "Sounds good?"  
".Yeah."  
  
********************  
  
They arrived at the house near noontime. Her escort walked her to the door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened, he got back into the van and left. Wolf looked up into the scruffy face of her father. His mouth opened and closed a few times. Tears streaming down his face, he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and hugged him back, pressing her warm cheek against his stubbly one.  
  
********************  
  
It had been around six weeks since she arrived home. The happy emotion of her return had been replaced by an awkward air. It had all gone downhill after she told them her story. They hated Reploids, and where really confused about what to do about her.  
She now sat in her room, perched in the open window. Quite a common scene now a days. She rarely left her room during the day. Except to steal some food from the fridge. Like all Reploids, her body was made to utilize everything she ate. Eliminating her need to go to the bathroom totally. She hopped down from the sill and walked over to her bed, sighing as she sank down into the warm covers. She had resorted to small naps throughout the day. Long enough to regain her strength, but not fully. For she made sure to wake up before REM sleep. She wasn't ready to face her nightmares again.  
  
It was dark when she awoke. Her room lighted only by the moonlight from her window. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her arm clock. It read 11:23 pm. Her parents would be asleep by now. It was time for her nightly escape. Smiling, she quickly put on her armor and opened the window. She hopped out and landed gracefully on the grass. She did a few cartwheels towards the fence, then flipped onto it. Grinning the whole time, she did a hand stand and started to climb across the spiky pickets. As a human, she would have never dreamed of such stunts. But as a Reploid, it seemed all her fear was wiped away and replaced by confidence. A crash and yelling stopped her progress. It came from her parents room. They were arguing again. She jumped down from the fence and ran to the other side of the house. The light was on in her parents room. Sighing, Wolf sat under their window and listened. The argument was surely about her.  
Her fathers voice boomed first.  
"We can't keep her in the house Danielle! It's too dangerous!" Her mother's choked voice screamed back.  
"But Roland! She's our daughter! Even if she's not human, she still belongs to us!  
"Listen Danielle. You've defended her long enough. Don't you see the way she acts?! Just open your eyes, you have to realize, she is a threat to us." Her mother started sobbing.  
"What do you mean?! How is she a threat!?"  
"Danielle, I think she's Maverick.Everything points to it." There was a soft thud as her mother sank to the floor.  
"But.what are we going to do.?"  
"We have to find her a good home. Somewhere where they can keep her from the streets. We can't have her living with us anymore. It's too dangerous.I'm sorry Danielle. She has to go."  
Wolf stood up slowly, digesting what she had heard. She finally understood why they never came into her room to comfort her when she had nightmares. Or consoled her when she burst into tears. It was all fear. Fear of what she had become. In their minds, she was dead. No longer their daughter, but a threat. And now, they were planning on getting rid of her, just like they would a dog, or some other rabid pet.  
Bursting into tears, she ran across the yard and vaulted over the fence. She continued running, not sure where she was going. All she knew was that she never wanted to see her parents again.  
  
********************  
  
In around ten minutes, Wolf reached the city square. A couple of Reploids stood in the corner near a fountain. They had a the Hunter logo stamped onto their armor. She figured they were on a night shift. Probably sent to patrol for any signs of Irregular activity.  
Perfect. She tiptoed closer. They had their back to her. She plastered an devilish grin on her face and lunged. She acted like a lunatic, thrashing around and attacking the two Reploids. She hoped they would regard her as Maverick and take her to the Hunter HQ. They finally pinned her down, holding her arms behind her back. One of the Hunters called for backup and soon she was thrown into the back of a truck and hauled off.  
  
********************  
  
It was a success, they had taken her back to HQ, but there was just one problem. She was currently being held in a containment field.  
The same two who had brought her in stood outside the field, watching a very upset scientist pacing around the room. His name was Gavin. One of the leading experts in the study of Mavericks. He had found many of the most dangerous strains of the virus and successfully vaccinated them. Right now, he was looking very flustered. He kept pacing back and forth between a large computer and the containment field.  
"I just don't understand it!" He pulled on his brown hair and commanded to the computer to run another diagnostic on Wolf. In a few seconds, her results came up. The cool female voice of the computer echoed around the room.  
"Maverick virus, not detected." The same sentence was written on the screen, the words 'not detected' flashing red. Gavin turned around to face the two Reploids.  
"I have run this test a hundred times! There's no sign of any type of virus! No disorientation, no loss of judgment, nothing!!" The two Hunters insisted she was a Maverick. "You know what." he pointed at the door, he looked extremely angry. "Leave!! Get out! Move it!" The Hunters backed away and left out the door. Gavin threw a beaker at them, it shattered as it hit the closed door. He rubbed his face and paged X from his computer.  
Barely three minutes later, the door slid open, and he stepped in.  
"What's the problem Gavin?" Gavin pointed at the containment field. X raised an eyebrow as he spotted Wolf, who waved at him. He smiled and shook his head. Gavin sat down in a chair and pushed back his hair.  
"The two buffoons who brought her here keep insisting she's a Maverick. But I've run every test and she's clean! What shall I do?"  
"Well you were right in calling me.Let her go." Gavin raised an eyebrow and started to say something, but a stern look from X stopped him. Gavin shrugged and switched off the field. X walked right in and helped Wolf up. "You're coming with me." He turned back to the scientist. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble. I'm sure it was an honest mistake. You'll be repaid for your troubles."  
"Thank you sir." X nodded and escorted Wolf to his office. It had a cheery, yet calming atmosphere. Wolf sank down in a comfortable chair in front of X's desk, where he had just seated himself. He smiled at her and sighed.  
"You were the last person I expected to see here. Now tell me, what happened?" Wolf told him that she had run away from home. X nodded slowly. "I should've guessed this would happen.but that doesn't explain how you got here?" Wolf frowned and told him about how she had attacked the two Hunters. By the time she finished, X was beaming. He seemed very  
"Very clever. But, you understand it was reckless right?" Wolf nodded. "Good. Now, what am I going to do with you?"  
"Well.I was hoping I could join the Hunters." X frowned.  
"You're a little young Wolf." He thought for a few seconds. "But I'm sure I can find a loophole somewhere." He reached across the table and ruffled her hair. "I promise, I'll get you in."  
  
********************  
  
X was true to his word. After pulling a few strings, and a little bribery, he was able to get her in. She was assigned to a small barracks, with seven other roommates. They were also rookies, but much older than her. The first few nights where rough. She was only allowed to sleep at night, so nightmares were inevitable. The first three nights, her roommates put up with it. But by the fourth, she was kicked out and forced to sleep on the ground outside. But she forgave them. She could understand how annoying it must be to be woken up by her cries every night.  
The next morning, Wolf woke up to an empty barracks. She got up and dressed in a standard uniform, sporting the same color scheme as her armor, except the green was ironically, a hunter green instead of lime. Strapping her saber to her back, she headed outside toward the forest surrounding the base. 


End file.
